Generally, issues occurred in a software applications or IT infrastructure are resolved by Subject Matter Experts (SMEs) or human engineers. The SMEs resolve the issues, by executing one or more commands, based on their knowledge and severity of issue. However, this process of resolving the issues take lot of time and require lot of human efforts. Further, some automation systems are available to reduce time required for resolving issues. The automation systems enable the SMEs to create a runbook script to resolve the issue. The runbook scripts are further stored in a repository. Once an issue is occurred, the automation systems extract the runbook script based on comparison between the issue description, associated with the issue, and a runbook script description, stored in the repository. In this case, the automation systems need to regularly update the runbook script in the repository, when there exists any mismatch between the issue description and the runbook script description. Thus, the automation systems require human intervention if existing runbook scripts information need to be updated.